A Name Like No Other
by Eve Frost
Summary: Draco Malfoy learns he has a brother. But this Malfoy has some odd powers. Join Draco as this family member takes Hogwarts on a spin never seen before.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** A Name Like No Other  
**Author name:** Scarlette L'Amour  
**Author email:** scarlett_lamour@hotmail.com  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**Summary:** Draco Malfoy learns he has a brother. But this Malfoy has some odd powers. Join Draco as this new family member takes Hogwarts on a spin never seen before.   
**DISCLAIMER:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**Chapter 1**

  
Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall at his school, Hogwarts, for his fifth Great Feast to celebrate another year at Hogwarts. He sat down, laughing at a joke somebody told, just as Professor McGonagall walked in leading this year's first years. The Hall quieted and McGonagall stepped in front of the teachers' table. 

"When I call your name, you will step up to the stool and sit down.

"Adams, Michel."

A little brown-haired boy stepped up to the stool, sat, and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Hall cheered as the stunned boy made his way to his appropriate table.

Draco tuned out the teacher's voice and clapped when appropriate, while waiting for the Feast to begin. Draco was staring into his empty plate remembering his summer when he heard two words, a simple name, that would change his life forever.

"Malfoy, Vicious."

"WHAT!!!?" 

Everyone turned toward Draco as he stood up.

"But, you can't be a Malfoy."

Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Mr. Malfoy, I think you should discuss that with young Mr. Malfoy after the Sorting Ceremony." The old professor turned toward McGonagall and Vicious and said, "Proceed."

Vicious nodded to Dumbledore and stepped up to the stool. The Sorting Hat was then placed on his head. Everyone sat in silence as they waited for the shout that would help decide this young one's future.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat finally shouted after a few minutes of careful deliberation. 

The room was silent as the boy made his way to the table where the other Malfoy sat. Soon after claps were heard and then the whole room joined in in an applause that mirrored those given to earlier first years. The Sorting Ceremony continued.

After the Ceremony, Dumbledore said his usual two bits and then the food appeared. Everyone soon forgot the earlier incident as they caught up with their friends and schoolmates. That is everyone except the two Malfoys involved.

*~~~~~~~~~*

The Feast was soon over and the students of Hogwarts made their way to their dorms. Outside in the corridor, Draco cornered the younger Malfoy. 

"You are not a Malfoy," Draco stated vehemently.

Vicious smirked, "_Au contraire_, my dearling brother. I am indeed a Malfoy."

Draco snarled, "Brother!?"

Vicious' smirk grew, "_Oui, mon frère_. Father Dearest was not the most loyal of husbands to your darling mother." Vicious cocked his head to the side in thought, "Of course, she was not the most loyal of wives either."

"Don't talk about my mother," said Draco in a voice cold with fury. "Who are you?"

The students that surrounded them looked towards Vicious expectantly.

"Forgive my rudeness, dear Brother. Let me properly introduce myself. Vicious Cassius Frost Malfoy, son of Lucius Damian Malfoy and Sirena Joli Salum, formerly of Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States." Vicious performed a neat half bow toward his brother and then another toward the audience. 

"Shall I tell you my life story, sweet Brother?"

Draco frowned, "Stop with the endearments."

"Anything, Brother. As with all stories, I shall start at the beginning, which is a very good place to start as far as stories are concerned. My mother is a cousin of Dreama Rose Frost, the current CEO of Frost Enterprises, Inc., a multi-billion dollar corporation in America; therefore, she heads up a FEI company, NoirNuit Entertainment. Father came to the States for a business arrangement; he was looking to buy some stock in a casino NoirNuit owns called the Black Magic. They met and were extremely attracted to each other; my mother has the beauty of the Sirens of lore. Push and came to shove and they did, each other that is. Father came back here, to dreary England, proud owner of twenty percent of Black Magic's stock and, unknowingly, a new baby son.

"I was born January 6 of the following year in Las Vegas. Mother called Father and told him of my birth. Father decided to claim me after a visit to confirm my parentage and Mother asked to keep me secret from his other wife, he complied not wanting the bad publicity of a divorce or to lose you, Brother, for in the prenup should either Father or Narcissa file divorce because of adultery the adulterer would lose all custody of the children, or namely you. Father did not go back to England and forget me though, for every birthday, Samhain, Beltaine, and Ostara he would visit as well as whenever he had the time when he was in the States. 

"This August, however, I got two letters. One informing me I had been accepted into the prestigious academy, Spiral Way in the US, and another stating I had also been accepted to Hogwarts, Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mother wanted me to go to Spiral Way, of course, as she was alumni, but Father insisted I come to Hogwarts. He wanted you to know me. Mother was furious; she argued I would not get the proper education a young warlock, like myself, needed. A warlock is what we call wizards in America. Father insisted I come here, so here I am. Wipe that smirk off your face, Draco Malfoy. My mother also got her way; I am to go to Spiral Way in the summer to attend classes not offered here, like Practical Dark Arts, Theory of Magik, Ritual Spell Casting, and the Art of Mages. I do believe this ends my story." Vicious smirked and bowed again.

"Now, Brother, would you please lead the way to the Slytherin Dorms? I am quite exhausted after my lengthy trip. I did just apparate here from Las Vegas."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**Authors Notes:**Well. I'm not sure if I really like this, so if I get ten reviews I might write more, but if not consider this discontinued. I wrote the beginning of this last year in one of my classes and I just found it. It sounded decent so I posted it. Well, anyways. Review if you want more, if you don't, well just ignore everything I have just typed. Happy Reading!

_**Scarlette L'Amour**_


	2. Cell Phones or Little Brothers Are Annoy...

**Title:** A Name Like No Other  
**Author name:** Scarlette L'Amour  
**Author email:** scarlett_lamour@hotmail.com  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**Summary:** Draco Malfoy learns he has a brother. But this Malfoy has some odd powers. Join Draco as this new family member takes Hogwarts on a spin never seen before.   
**DISCLAIMER:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**Chapter 2**

  
Draco sat in his common room in a black leather chair drumming his fingers on its arm. He was awaiting a reply from his father about the kid, Vicious. The night before, he had written his father a letter telling him about the kid. Now he was waiting for his father to write him back telling him that Vicious wasn't his son and to punish the kid for implying that. Yes, everything was going to be just fine when his father wrote him back. 

Draco looked up as he heard the flutter of wings. A black eagle owl bearing the Malfoy crest flew down to him. Draco took the envelope held in its beak and waved the animal off. He opened the letter expecting his fears be put to rest. That, however, is not what he got.

_'Draco,_

I see you have met Vicious. Yes, he is your brother; you will treat him accordingly. As I am sure Vicious has told you, I met his mother in America on a business trip. I have a business meeting now. Tell Vicious hello for me and congratulate him for getting into Slytherin.

Father'

Draco looked up in despair. If Father said so, then Vicious was his brother. He heard someone sit in the chair beside him.

"Hello, Draco. How are you feeling this fine evening?"

Draco turned towards the voice. Sitting next to him was the object of the letter, Vicious Malfoy.

"What do you want, Frost?" Draco hissed.

Vicious smirked, "My last name is Malfoy, you know." Vicious peered over Draco's shoulder at the letter, "Is that from Father? May I read it?" Vicious grabbed the letter. "I'll have to remember to write Father this evening and to call Mother and Dreama."

Draco stared at the boy. "Give that back. What are you babbling about? Calling people."

Vicious chuckled and looked at his brother. "You know a cell phone."

Draco just looked at him as if he were mad, which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"You know a cell phone?"

Draco shook his head. Then, Vicious pulled out his cell phone then spoke to him as if he were talking to a child.

"This is a cell phone. There are numbers that you press that connect you to another person with a cell phone. Father never told me you were so stupid. No wonder Mother wanted me to go to school in America." 

Draco snarled at Vicious and came at him as though he were going to choke him. Vicious backed up waving the letter like a flag.

"I am your brother and Father said to act accordingly. I don't think hurting me is what Father had in mind. I wonder what would happen if Father found out you were trying to hurt me."

Draco stopped and glared at the little maggot that he just happened to be related to. 

"Listen up, Vicious," he sneered, "You may be related to me but leave me alone. Despite Father's wishes, I have no need or want to know you. Act like a Malfoy and we'll have no problems. Now get lost."

"So, Draco, how is it befitting for a Malfoy to act? You'll have to help me out, Brother; I've been raised by my mother."

Draco glared at the fair-haired boy in front of him silently seething. He counted backwards from ten and calmed down. He now wore his customary smirk. 

"Don't talk to Hufflepuffs, Mudbloods, and especially Gryffindors."

Vicious rolled his eyes, "You really are an idiot, Draco."

Draco nearly lost it again, "What? Why? And stop calling me an idiot!"

Draco heard sniggering behind him and turned around to see a group of his fellow Slytherins behind him. 

"SHUT UP!" He threw a statuette that was sitting next to him at them. Behind him heard Vicious snicker. Draco turned around to glare at the boy.

Vicious looked at him, eyes wide in mock seriousness. "Surely, that is not a way befitting for a Malfoy to act."

Draco looked at him. Vicious could see the hate and anger in his eyes.

"Okay, then. I've got a call to make so I'll just be leaving. I can't get any reception in this dungeon. Tata, Brother!"

Vicious sauntered out of the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco sat back down with his head in his hands. _'I'm going to kill that kid sometime soon.'_

*******

Well, there you go. I'm sorry it's short but I felt that the chapter should end there. I know virtually nothing happened in that chapter but you got to see more Draco – Vicious interaction. I'm only demanding 7 reviews this time, but I need ideas. I have a beginning and an end but I don't have middle. So if you really want to this story to pan out. HELP ME!!!! Anyways, Happy Reading!

Ok, I understand that _everyone_ thought I overdid the endearments. Personally, I think I did too. But it was done for a reason. I mean think about it. If those endearments annoyed you, what would they have done to poor Draco. I do the same thing to my sister, she attacked me the last time I did it.

Thanks to FlamesheRuby, Wevadryn, *Kristen*, KinkyGothicKitten, supa-chic35, Simi, Skylar, roary14, JessieHeart - Draco would know if Narcissa had been pregnant; she couldn't have a kid and Draco not know about it. Narcissa sleeps around, but she didn't make the same mistake that Lucius and Vicious' mum made. 


End file.
